Million Dollar Smile
by BlackBookWriter
Summary: Joker One-Shot Evangeline gets a visit from someone she nearly forgot. Clearly Joker/OC


"Why me?" Tears spread from my eyes. My hands and feet hurt from the rope bonding them to the chair. I rocked back and fourth violently, trying to get out. Didn't help. "What do you want?" I screamed at him. I still couldn't see his face because of the shadows that covered it. All I saw was a purple jacket, but that was enough for me. There was only one man that wore that jacket. And I rather not see his face.

I knew I shouldn't of come to Gotham. If it wasn't for my damn Mother, who guilt trip me into coming here, and her damn Fiance. They were getting married here in this town because here is where he grew up. I never really liked him. Never will. Same with my Mother.

I stopped rocking finally giving up faith. My messy brown hair was tangled and in my face. The tears came silently now and all that was heard in the dark room was the light swinging slowly over my head and the clock ticking. I said nothing. Neither did he. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he'll just leave me or let me out. Hope gathered up inside me only to be broken down when a glint of a silver knife was also seen with the jacket in the corner of my eyes.

Slowly I lifted my head and stared into the face that was no longer covered. Into the face that scared me for many nights since he came. The black eyes hat haunted my dreams. The red smeared lipstick that made me scream even just thinking about it. And the scars that seemed so familiar. But that familiarity was replaced soon after wards by fear. It was the Joker

"I just want to talk" Jokers crackling voice soothed me. But that was just part of his trick. Pools of water formed in my eyes again. I didn't care about what it would do to my mascara like I normally would. All I cared about was getting out. Alive.

'Where the hell is batman? Isn't he suppose to stop men like him?' I thought. But then again, no one probably knows Im gone. No one would care too. "Why me?" I repeated, letting droplets fall from my hazel eyes. "WHY ME!" I screeched. He didn't flinched but he smiled. "Evangeline, Evangeline, Evangeline. Tsk, Tsk. Now is that the way to talk to your kidnapper?" His psychotic laughter washed over the cement, cold room. I shut my eyes at the sound. "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

Joker leaned into my ear and whispered "I know alot more then you think, Ev." Memories flooded back as the Joker said my nickname.

(Flashback)

"Jack!" 15 year old me ran after the boy. His hair was up to his shoulders and curly. He laughed, running the other direction from me. "Jack Napier, I demand you give it back!" I called after him. Jack flagged my diary around still laughing. His laughter was like a melody from the angles.

Suddenly, after miles of chasing, Jack stopped. "Fine. Here you-OOF!" I slammed into him, causing us both to fall down the hill. After a painful, grassy all, Jack stopped himself and I landed on top of him. I groaned, pulling up my head to look at his face. His beautiful eyes shined at me. "Jack I can't believe you took my diary" I tried to be mad but could help a smile overcome my face. He gave me his puppy dog eyes which made my smile grow.

"So" He broke the silence, rolling on top of me. "You think I have a million dollar smile?" My eyes widen, remembering when I wrote that in my book of secrets. "How do you know that?" I asked, even though the proof was in his hands AKA my diary. Jack bent down so he was just hovering my ear "I know a lot more then you think, Ev" His lips were crashed on mine, moving together in harmony. His hands were cupping my face as I wrapped my arms round his neck.

Their we were, in a meadow, arms around each other like it was meant to be.

(End of Flash Back)

That was eight years ago since Im now twenty three. We had been together ever since that day and I was never with another man since the day he left me. I glanced at Joker, who was standing in front of me. His eyes were the same as Jack. Hazel. I remembered when he told me he loved me. When he said he would always be with me. When he lied to me.

(Flash Back)

16 year old Jack and I were sitting in his basement couch. My head rested against his chest and his arms tight against my waist. His parents weren't home so that why we were their. I only was at Jack house if he was alone. He never told me why but something told me it was about his father or mother.

I sighed in content, breathing in his smell. He smelled like smoke but that wasn't surprising since he was a smoker. But something was mixed in with the smoke and cologne. A special smell that I can't describe. It was manly yet welcoming. I loved it. That was how I could tell my Jack from anyone else. "Today is our one year anniversary' I smiled into his white T-shirt that covered chest. He remembered. Usually anyone would make a big deal of a month with your boyfriend but I kept it under wraps. Also I wanted to see if he remembered.

"You remembered." I whispered, looking up at him. Jack smiled down at me and raised an eyebrow "Looks like Im the only one who remembered or you would of made a big deal about it." He winked as I rolled my eyes "Please Jack. I knew. I just wanted to make sure YOU knew. Why do you think I dressed like this." I stood up and showed him my clothes. Usually it would be a violet top and ripped jeans but today it was a dark purple skirt with black leggings and a fancy purple shirt that had no sleeves. He looked up and down me and said "You wore that to be more sexy?" I laughed and flopped back on the couch.

"What is with you and purple anyways?" His arms finds it way back to my waist. I stare at him "That's my favourite colour. You know that." His eyebrow scrunches up "I thought it was green!" he said in sarcasm, causing us both to laugh "No, Jack, that's your favourite colour" Jack pushed my head gently back onto his chest. He sighed "Yeah, I know. Me and you are like barney the dinosaur. Green and purple. What a couple we make." I reached down and picked up a box and gave it to him "Happy anniversary!" He smiled and opened it. He gasped and pulled out a black handle. "Is this what I think it is?" He pushed a button and the sharp end of a knife bounced out. He smiled "It is!"

It was a switchblade that when you push the button, the blade jumps out. I saw jack looking at it in a magazine and thought I would get it for him. I smiled at his face. What he would use the knife for, I had no ideas. But I didn't care, as long as he was happy. "What do you think?" I asked as he examined the knife. He looked up at me and stared "This coast a lot of money." I shrugged as he said this. It was only around 100 bucks and I had a job. Low paid one but a job. He smiled.

"Now, Ev, time to open yours." He gave me a black smooth box. I grab it gently from him and open it. I could of died right there from happiness. There, in the box, was a necklace. I could tell it was home made though. Jack was amazing at anything to do with metals or creating something from solids. But I never knew he could make a necklace. "I had help" He admitted "Its not the best. You deserve more but-" He stopped as my lips became attached to his. "I love it" My voice was breathless from the passionate kiss. He smiled and I looked down at the necklace he made me. It was a silver chain that in the middle had a rock as a pendant. "One day, Im going to get you a diamond for that pendant."He told me. "Because I....... I..... I love you Evangeline Stewarts" I snap my head as he said this. "Really?" I looked in his eyes for any lie. I saw none. "Of course" He sat up and came closer to me so that my chest was touching his. "I love you too, Jack Napier"

(End of Flashback)

I still had that necklace. I wore it everyday. The pendant hung around my neck right as I was in that room with the Joker. I pull my head all the way up. The Joker was still there. His knife was the one that I gave Jack that day. And his jacket and pants were the one colour I loved. Purple. And he knew it.

"Jack?" My voice was a whisper. The Joker came down to my level and stared me in the eye "No one has called me that for years." He told me. My breathing became uneven. "Jack?" My voice became louder and clearer. He came closer to me "Yes" Joker answered my unsaid question. It was him. The man I loved. The man I needed. "Why did you leave?" I asked him. Joker began untying my hand and feet. "Because, I couldn't let you see me like this. With these scars. So I left. My mind began to think for itself and I began to get another personality. And I became the Joker. Not Jack Napier. He was dead. But you brought him back" He helped me up and held me close

"Does this mean you'll stop killing?" I asked. Jack, or Joker, laughed. "Of course not! Im still the Joker. But only with you Ill be Jack." He kissed me lightly "Only with you"


End file.
